Clays Heimkehr
by Sara-Kim
Summary: Neustart nicht geglückt, sagte er zu sich, während er den blutbefleckten Stuhl auf den Boden stellte, neben das röchelnde Johnny-Ding, das mit fahrigen Händen nach seinen Füßen grapschen wollte, Computer JETZT ausschalten.


_Disclaimer: _Stephen King gehören natürlich Figuren, Handlungsorte und Grundidee.

Ich aber fand, er hat sein Werk zu abrupt, überstürzt, geradezu lieblos beendet. Und so habe ich mir Gedanken über einen würdigen Schluss gemacht.  
Bitte hinterlasst mir einen kritischen Kommentar!

Sara-Kim

**(Stephen King´s „Puls") **

**Clays Heimkehr **

Clay wehrte das Ding mit dem klapprigen Stuhl ab, auf dem er am Tisch gesessen und ein kärgliches Mahl von kalten Ravioli und Dosenwurst verzehrt hatte. Johnny hatte die Wurst verschmäht und die Ravioli nach einer halben Stunde wieder ausgespuckt. Sein Mund, den Clay nach ihrem halbherzigen Abendessen so liebevoll sauber gewischt hatte, schrie und geiferte jetzt. Unverständliche Laute entrangen sich der Kehle des Dinges, das einmal sein Sohn gewesen war.

Und Clay fühlte sich, während er den Stuhl, an einem seiner Beine mit kalter Hand umklammert, wieder nach vorn bewegte, an dieses eine Buch erinnert, das ihn vor einigen Jahren so sehr fasziniert hatte, dass er sich beim Zeichnen seines nächsten Comics fast völlig in dieser Welt verloren hatte. Sharon hatte ihn häufig geduldig ermahnt, er könne nicht einfach die Welt dieses Schriftstellers kopieren und Handlungen weiterspinnen, nur weil er es „cool" fände. Und Clay hatte ihr nicht begreiflich machen können, dass diese Welt bei weitem nicht „cool" war, sie ihn aber gefangen genommen hatte.

Inspiriert von diesem Machwerk war er dazu übergegangen, Johnny in seiner jetzigen Gestalt ebenfalls als „Ding" zu bezeichnen. Es geschah unbewusst, doch es passte so vortrefflich, dass es Clay körperliche Schmerzen verursachte.

Der Vater in diesem Buch hatte ebenfalls seinen Sohn verloren, doch nicht auf die wortwörtliche Weise wie Clay, sondern auf die übertragene Weise: Sein Sohn war gestorben. Und er hatte versucht, ihn wieder zu finden oder besser zurück zu holen. Etwas Ähnliches hatte Clay vor einigen Stunden auch mit Johnny versucht: Ihn aus der Gefängniswelt seiner unbeweglichen, primitiven Gedanken befreien und in die Welt zurückholen, in der es Clay gab und in der Clay sein Vater war und in der beide sich lachend umarmten und zum Baseball-werfen in den Garten gingen. Nur, dass Clay dazu keinen alten Indianer-Begräbnis-Platz gebraucht hatte (und dabei gab es die MicMac tatsächlich in ihrer Nachbarschaft), sondern ein einfaches Handy.

Das schien der einzige Unterschied zu sein. Das Johnny-Ding gebärdete sich wie das Ding aus dem Buch. Es röhrte beinahe unmenschlich, rotzte, griff mit seinen deformierten Fingern nach seinem Vater und pinkelte dabei auf den Teppich. In unregelmäßigen Abständen kam es kurz zur Ruhe, sank schnaufend auf den Boden, nässte sich ein, schniefte und prustete, und gab dabei keinen Weg auf die Tür frei, die Clay so gern erreicht hätte. Denn erstens lag dort draußen die Freiheit (eine arschkalte, verschneite Freiheit, aber immerhin eine Freiheit) und zweitens lag dort auch die Schrotflinte, die Clay schon ergriffen hatte, als ihn das Johnny-Ding in den Hals zu beißen versucht hatte. Dummerweise war das Johnny-Ding verdammt stark, hatte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand gerissen und selbige durch die offen stehende Haustür geschleudert, die, da war sich Clay sicher, nur offen stand, weil das Johnny-Ding es so wollte.

„WAAARN … IÄÄÄNNO … FIIIIS!" brüllte das Johnny-Ding und setzte zu einem erneuten Angriff an. Clay wehrte automatisch mit dem Stuhl ab und fügte seinem Sohn, NEIN, dem Ding, was einmal sein Sohn gewesen war, eine weitere Wunde zu. Nur ein weiterer Kratzer. Nur ein bisschen mehr Blut.

Das Johnny-Ding störte sich nicht daran. Clay ebenfalls nicht. Seine Arme wurden müde und sein Blickfeld war getrübt, doch er wusste, er würde noch länger durchhalten, was er von dem Johnny-Ding nicht behaupten konnte. Aufgrund (Dank!) seiner ungebremsten Raserei verausgabte es sich mehr und mehr. Ein paar Schritte noch, noch ein-, zweimal nach Clay schnappen, dann würde es vornüber kippen und Clay könnte endlich nach draußen schlüpfen, die Schrotflinte aufheben und dem Ding den Kopf wegpusten.  
Er musste bitter lächeln, als dieser Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf wanderte. Es war ihm gelungen, was er sich die ganze Zeit schon über gewünscht hatte: Er hatte Distanz geschaffen. Er stand hier und schlug mit einem Stuhl nach seinem Sohn und plante dessen Tod (Ermordung!) und fühlte rein gar nichts dabei. Dem Buch-Vater war misslungen, was er versucht hatte. Clay war es misslungen. Der Buch-Vater hatte seinen Sohn, soweit er sich erinnerte, auch töten müssen. Doch danach war er so dumm gewesen, auch noch seine Frau zurück zu wollen. So dumm war Clay bei weitem nicht.

„RÄST!" Clays absolutes Lieblingswort. Das Johnny-Ding taumelte, gurgelte ein bisschen Spucke hervor und Clay schlug die Lehne des Stuhls gegen seinen Kopf.

„Neustart nicht geglückt." sagte er zu sich, während er den blutbefleckten Stuhl auf den Boden stellte, neben das röchelnde Johnny-Ding, das mit fahrigen Händen nach seinen Füßen grapschen wollte. „Computer JETZT ausschalten."

Clay wusste, dass Jordan diese Worte nicht gebraucht hatte, aber sie waren ihm durch den Kopf gehuscht, genauso wie durch Clays Kopf und auch durch Toms. Clay hatte sie förmlich hören können. Witzig, dass gerade er gerade jetzt mit Telepathie anfing.

Die Schrotflinte lag im Schnee. Clay hob sie auf, schüttelte sie, legte an, zielte und schoss.

Der Knall zerriss die Stille. Ein paar Vögel antworteten krächzend. Ein Hund bellte irgendwo. Und Clay musste denken, dass er schon seit Jahren keinen bellenden Hund mehr gehört hatte. Das dachte er, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass die Gehirnmasse, vermischt mit Blut, Schweiß und Dreck, die dort auf den Boden floss, aus dem Schädel seines Sohnes stammte. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

* * *

In jedem guten Buch erwachte man aus seiner Ohnmacht und war von sorgenden Menschen umgeben. Clay befand sich nicht in einem guten Buch, sondern im verschneiten Garten eines Hauses, das nicht sein Haus war. Und in der Küche, die ebenfalls nicht seine war, lag etwas, das einmal ein Mensch, genauer sein Sohn, dann ein leidlich Verrückter und zuletzt ein „Ding" gewesen war, und eigentlich hatte Clay es einmal geliebt. 

Er richtete sich stöhnend auf, spürte in allen steifen Gliedern nach, ob sie sich noch bewegen ließen, und übergab sich dann wie einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, sobald der Gestank von Blut, Gewebe und Tod seine Nase erreichte.

Ein großes, graues Badelaken, das auf einer Wäscheleine ausgeharrt hatte, diente ihm zum Zudecken der toten Kreatur und er versuchte sich vergeblich an Psalm … 40?, während er Johnny verabschiedete. Jetzt erfasste es ihn und es tat noch mehr weh, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Es war nicht mehr als weinen zu bezeichnen, was ihn schüttelte und er konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, das tote Ding in seine Arme zu reißen und hin und her zu wiegen.

„Wir haben wenigstens etwas _getan_!" schluchzte er, als er an der nächstgelegenen Wand kauerte und sich einredete, dass Jordans Idee tatsächlich die einzige gewesen war. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie es hätte funktionieren können.

Es gelang ihm nicht, sich das erfolgreich einzureden, aber die ständige Litanei half beim Einschlafen.

* * *

Am Morgen packte Clay alles, was er meinte gebrauchen zu können: Essen, Kerzen und Streichhölzer (ältere Ehepaare besaßen eben keine Batterien), ein langes, scharfes Küchenmesser. Er zog sich ein paar Wanderschuhe an, deren weiches, altes Leder seine Füße freundlich umfing. Aus den Schubladen und Schränken hatte er sich Kleidung zusammen gesucht: Pullover, Socken, Schals. Er fand auch ein Paar Handschuhe, das ihm zu eng war, das er aber trotzdem mitnahm. Wenn nicht ihm, würde es eben Tom oder Jordan passen. 

Er stopfte als letztes das Handy in den Rucksack, dann sagte er dem unförmigen, zugedeckten Knäuel am Boden auf Wiedersehen und verließ das Haus. Er schlug die Straße Richtung Norden ein und er musste keine Stunde laufen, bevor er das erste gesprühte, leuchtend pinke TJD auf der Straße lesen konnte.

* * *

Das Schneetreiben hatte nachgelassen. Clay stapfte durch Matsch und Pfützen und spielte Schnitzeljagd, während ihm ab und an verwirrte Gestalten entgegenkamen, seinen Weg kreuzten oder ihn überholten. Er wechselte mit niemandem ein Wort. Stattdessen erinnerte er sich an seinen Sohn, an die Tage, die sie beide zusammen verbracht hatten und glücklich gewesen waren. Johnny könnte jetzt neben ihm laufen und Clay könnte ihm jetzt von Jordan erzählen, mit dem er sich sicher super verstehen würde. Und von Denise, die wahrscheinlich dazu gezwungen worden war, die Füße auf den Tisch zu legen und sich Ruhe zu gönnen. Und von Dan, der sich vielleicht zu einer Art Herbergsvater aufgeschwungen hatte und alle mit Kommandos auf Trab hielt. Und von Tom. Wenn Clay an ihn dachte, fiel ihm ein, dass es ganz angenehm war, dass er Johnny nicht erklären musste, warum er Tom mochte.

* * *

Die Blockhütte fand Clay nach etwa acht Tagen Fußmarsch. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, wenig gegessen und zu viel gedacht, so dass das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde platzen, langsam Überhand nahm. Der Schnee feierte ein Comeback um ihn herum. Der Wind heulte. Und aus der Hütte drangen die Stimmen nur gedämpft an seine kalten Ohren. 

Natürlich bemerkte Jordan ihn zuerst und stürmte jubelnd nach draußen, um sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen. Sein nächster Blick fuhr um Clay herum und als er Johnny nicht entdecken konnte, begann er zu weinen. Clay strich ihm beruhigend über das dichte Haar und schob sie beide in die notdürftige beheizte, ungeheuer verrauchte Hütte.  
Denise saß auf einem geschmacklosen Ledersofa, hatte ihre Füße auf ein Kissen auf dem Tisch gebettet und grinste ihn breit an: „Willkommen zu Hause!"

Clay zog eine Grimasse und löste sich langsam von Jordan.

„Es hat gar nicht geklappt, oder?"

Clay schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade zu einer sinnlosen, gut gemeinten Erklärung ansetzen, als die Tür zu einem Nebenraum, vermutlich der Küche, aufging und Tom und Dan herein kamen.

„Haben wir dich also doch gehört! Herzlich willkommen!" sagte Dan und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Diesmal war Clay es, der die ihm in einer ironischen Geste entgegengestreckte Hand ignorierte und Tom umarmte.

„Es tut mir Leid!" sagte Tom leise in sein Ohr, bevor er einen Schritt von ihm weg trat.

Clay machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wenigstens haben wir etwas_getan_!" sagte er. „Ich werde an nichts anderes mehr denken können. Nie wieder, habe ich das Gefühl."

Jordan schniefte und Clay fuhr zusammen.

„Tee?" fragte Dan munter und Tom erklärte Clay, dass sie selbstgebrannten Schnaps gefunden hatte. Er verschwieg nicht, dass ihm selbst davon schlecht geworden war und Clay spürte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schleichen: „Tatsächlich?"

Tom ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern setzte sich auf einen ebenfalls ledernen, ebenfalls geschmacklosen Sessel. Jordan nahm zu seinen Füßen Platz auf mindestens vier Steppdecken, die er sich zu einer Art Nest dort aufgetürmt hatte.

Clay setzte sich neben Denise, nahm den Tee an und versuchte sich nicht zu wünschen, Johnny könnte jetzt so bei ihm sitzen, wie Jordan es bei Tom tat. ER könnte jetzt nicht durch das Haar SEINES Sohnes streichen und ihm durch seine pure Anwesenheit Schutz und Trost spenden. Es hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben, und diese eine Möglichkeit war eben fehlgeschlagen.

Er strich sich die kühlen Tränen von den Wangen und konzentrierte sich auf die Tasse in seinen Händen.

„Also hast du all unsere Hinweise gut finden können?" fragte Tom.

Clay nickte und fragte, was ihm als nächstes einfiel, um möglichst schnell das Bild in seinem Kopf (das Johnny-Ding, das anstelle seines Sohnes an dessen sechsten Geburtstag dessen Schulfreunde während der Schnitzeljagd durch einen Garten jagte, der voller loser Stuhlbeine und abgerissener menschlicher Arme lag) durch ein neues zu ersetzen: „War es deine Idee, erst mal die rosa Farbe aufzubrauchen?"

Dan und Denise lachten, Jordan runzelte die Stirn und Tom verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete: „Hat mir am besten gefallen, ja!"

Clay lächelte und leerte seine Teetasse. Und weitermachen. Weitergehen. Weitersprechen, weitertrinken, weiteratmen. Neue Bilder machen. Neue Bilder denken.

„Ich war ja nur froh, dass die Buchstaben irgendwann nicht mit Blümchen verziert waren."

„Hätten wir einen I-Punkt gebraucht, ich hätte dir ein Herz daraus gemacht!"

Jetzt grölte Dan und Denise gluckste hinter ihren beiden Händen, die sie auf den Mund gepresst hatte. Jordan beobachtete Clay und Tom interessiert, doch ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Ins Bett gingen sie, als das Feuer in dem verschlackten Kamin ausging. Dan löschte die letzte Glut und versprach, ihn morgen zu säubern, so dass sie mehr Wärme und weniger Rauch im Zimmer hatten.

Die Blockhütte hatte eine Treppe, die Denise trotz aller Proteste erklomm, und das noch recht leichtfüßig, wie Clay fand. Oben befanden sich Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und ein Flur, dessen Wände so viele Tierköpfe zierten, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatten, hindurch zu gelangen, ohne sich selbst die Köpfe zu stoßen.

Dan bewältigte die Treppe nur schnaufend, als die anderen schon oben im Flur den Tierköpfen auswichen. Jordan gähnte geräuschvoll.

„Wo willst du schlafen?" fragte Tom und sah Clay um einen finster dreinblickenden Elch herum an.

„Wo schläfst du?" fragte Clay zurück.


End file.
